Some traditional gaming machines issue a barcode ticket at payout, which has achieved a cashless system that pays out cash itself as little as possible. Bill acceptors used in such a cashless system can read both bills in a currency of a single country (such as a currency of the local country) and barcode tickets. However, such bill acceptors cannot read foreign currencies bills. Accordingly, for a facility such as an international casino to be equipped with such traditional bill acceptors, the casino needs to provide a plurality of currency exchange counters or inconveniences the players.
As described above, traditional cashless systems handle a currency of a single country and do not consider currencies of the other countries. At the present day in which cashless systems are commonly used, desired is a multi-currency cashless system that can directly accept foreign currencies, considering convenience to players (such as travelers) having cash in different currencies and increasing opportunities to gain exchange profit by longer playtime and more frequent currency exchanges. In the meanwhile, the traditional cashless systems originally do not support multiple currencies; they cannot be easily converted to a multi-currency cashless system.